


Broken

by define_serenity



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingertip touches the glass, cold, and her skin breaks the thin foggy film of condensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1.05 - Gray Hour

Her fingertip touches the glass, cold, and her skin breaks the thin foggy film of condensation.

                Her fingers touch her face and she compares. A broken up face on a white cloth.

                 _On the inside_. (but you can’t quite reach down there)

She reaches way down deep within, to something abstractly inside of her that’s screaming to come out. Preliminary sketches and a door she can’t get open, because it’s hidden, wall-papered over thick she can’t even make out the seams.

                 _Art’s about feeling right_.

                 _She makes me feel… funny_. (though you don’t quite recognize it for what it is)

She draws a face, hers and someone else’s at the same time, three simple lines on a (self)reflective background. One two three.

                 _He painted what is_.

Down curve up and then she breaks away.

A single line and another separate one going down down  _down_.

It’s her and it’s  _her_ , the broken one, the one she saw hanging together in bits and pieces.

The wrong one.  _Somewhere_.

She draws what is, what was, and will be. A place without a sky, inside of her, where she tries to do her best, always, no matter what. A prison way down deep within she can’t break free from, and yet she suspects that maybe the beginnings of some kind of revolt, an escape, are already compositing in her mind.

_ Discarded moments in the junkyard of her mind _ .

 

 

** \- fin -  **

 


End file.
